Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪ ~Flower of Life~
is the opening song for the Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 movie. Lyrics |-|Romaji= (Shūgō!) Mirakuru min'na kuru! Kirakira kawaii daishūgō♪(sure go!) Karafuru wandafuru! Inochi ga hanasaku reinbō (sure go!) (sure go!...Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua) Hoshi ga kirameku sora wo miagereba a・a・a・a・ai～☆ Nani ga taisetsuna no ka miete kuru A・ha・ha・ha・high! Puripuri・Puritī (Hātokyatchi!) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (5 go! go!) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Supurasshu・Sutā!) Kimeru toki wa, kimeru yo!(yeah!) Chikyū wa mawatteru kyō mo kako ni naru earth beat(a・ha-!) Daichi ni ne wo hatte yume no tane wo maku heart beat!(Wa・ha-!) (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua) Hitori hitori ga zenryoku sukusu kara Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra~☆ Min'na ga hikari dashite niji ni naru A・ha・ha・ha・high! Puripuri・Puritī (Max Heart!) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (Furesshu Purikyua!) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪) Akiramenai, makenai!(yeah!) Mirakuru min'na kuru! Kirakira kawaii daishūgō♪(sure go!) Karafuru wandafuru! Inochi ga hanasaku reinbō (sure go!) (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua go!go!) Taisetsuna hito ga iru sore dake de a・a・a・a・ai~☆ Sekai wa fui ni kyū ni chikaku naru A・ha・ha・ha・high! Puripuri・Puritī (Puri・Puritī) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (Kyua・Kyutī) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Ōru Sutā・Byūtī) Kimeru toki wa, kimeru yo!(yeah!) Ibara no kōya demo bara wa saku deshou!? Itsuka (a・ha-!) Hitasura hitamuki ni mae ni susumu dake itsumo!(Wa・ha-!) (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua) Michi wa kirihiraku no ga kokoro iki Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra~☆ Hana mo mi mo aru asu wo tsukurimashou! A・ha・ha・ha・high! Puripuri・Puritī (Puri・Puritī) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (Kyua・Kyutī) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Ōru Sutā・Byūtī) Akiramenai, makenai!(yeah!) Chikaku ni inakutemo kokoro wa jiyū ni tobu yo! Tagai wo omoi au shunkan ni tsunagaru kimochi! Mirakuru min'na kuru! Kirakira kawaii daishūgō♪(sure go!) Karafuru wandafuru! Inochi ga hanasaku reinbō (sure go!) Mirakuru min'na kuru! Kirakira shūgō♪Purikyua (Purikyua Kyua Purikyua go!go!) (Purikyua Kyua Purikyua dash sure go!) |-|Kanji= (集合!) ミラクルみんな来る! キラキラkawaii大集合♪(sure go!) カラフルワンダフル! 生命が花咲く　レインボー(sure go!) (sure go!…プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア) 星がキラめく空を　見上げれば a・a・a・a・愛〜☆ 何が大切なのか　観えてくる A・ha・ha・ha・high! プリプリ・プリティー(ハートキャッチ!) キュア・キュア・キューティー(5 go! go!) オールスター・ビューティー(スプラッシュ・スター!) キメルときは、キメルよ!(yeah!) 地球は周ってる　今日も過去になる earth beat(a・ha-!) 大地に根を張って　夢の種を蒔く heart beat!(Wa・ha-!) (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア) 1人1人が全力　尽くすから Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra〜☆ みんなが光りだして　虹になる A・ha・ha・ha・high! プリプリ・プリティー(Max Heart!) キュア・キュア・キューティー(フレッシュプリキュア!) オールスター・ビューティー(スイートスイートプリキュア♪) あきらめない、負けない!(yeah!) ミラクルみんな来る! キラキラkawaii大集合♪(sure go!) カラフルワンダフル! 生命が花咲く　レインボー(sure go!) (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア go!go!) 大切な人がいる　それだけで a・a・a・a・愛〜☆ 世界はふいに急に　近くなる A・ha・ha・ha・high! プリプリ・プリティー(プリ・プリティー) キュア・キュア・キューティー(キュア・キューティー) オールスター・ビューティー(オールスター・ビューティー) キメル時は、キメルよ!(yeah!) 茨の荒野でも　バラは咲くでしょう!?いつか(a・ha-!) ひたすら直向きに　前に進むだけ　いつも!(Wa・ha-!) (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア) 道は切り開くのが　ココロイキ Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra?☆ 花も実もある未来を　創りましょう! A・ha・ha・ha・high! プリプリ・プリティー(プリ・プリティー) キュア・キュア・キューティー(キュア・キューティー) オールスター・ビューティー(オールスター・ビューティー) あきらめない! 負けない!(yeah!) 近くに居なくても　ココロは自由に　飛ぶよ! 互いを想い合う　瞬間に繋がる　キモチ! ミラクルみんな来る! キラキラkawaii大集合♪(sure go!) カラフルワンダフル! 生命が花咲く　レインボー!(sure go!) ミラクルみんな来る! キラキラ集合♪プリキュア (プリキュア　キュア　プリキュア go! go!) (プリキュア　キュア　プリキュア dash sure go!) |-| English= (Gather!) It's a miracle that everyone has come! For the sparkly cute big gathering♪(sure go!) It's colourful and wonderful! The rainbow of blooming life(sure go!) (sure go!...Pretty Cure・Cure・Pretty Cure) If we look up at the sky twinkling with stars a・a・a・a・Love~☆ We'll see what is really important A・ha・ha・ha・high! Pre Pre・Pretty (Heartcatch!) Cure・Cure・Cutie (5! go! go!) All Star・Beauty (Splash Star!) Don't hesitate when the time comes!(Yeah!) The world spins and today becomes the past earth beat(a・ha-!) Roots that spread through the ground sow the seeds of dreams of the heart beat!(Wa・ha-!) (Pretty Cure・Cure・Pretty Cure) Because every one of us is giving it our all Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra～☆ We are all giving out light to form a rainbow A・ha・ha・ha・high! Pre Pre・Pretty (Max Heart!) Cure・Cure・Cutie (Fresh Pretty Cure!) All Star・Beauty (Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪) Don't give up, since we won't lose!(yeah!) It's a miracle that everyone has come! For the sparkly cute big gathering♪(sure go!) It's colourful and wonderful! The rainbow of blooming life(sure go!) (Pretty Cure・Cure・Pretty Cure go!go!) Just because a precious someone exists a・a・a・a・Love～☆ The world suddenly becomes smaller A・ha・ha・ha・high! Pre Pre・Pretty (Pre・Pretty) Cure・Cure・Cutie (Cure・Cutie) All Star・Beauty (All Star・Beauty) Don't hesitate when the time comes!(yeah!) Even in a thorny wasteland roses will bloom?! Someday(a・ha-!) We just need to move forward with determination! Always!(Wa・ha-!) (Pretty Cure・Cure・Pretty Cure) Our spirits open up the way Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra～☆ Let's create a tomorrow with flowers and fruit! A・ha・ha・ha・high! Pre Pre・Pretty (Pre・Pretty) Cure・Cure・Cutie (Cure・Cutie) All Star・Beauty (All Star・Beauty) Don't give up, since we won't lose!(yeah!) Even when we're not near each other our hearts soar free! Thinking of each other our feelings connect in a moment! It's a miracle that everyone has come! For the sparkly cute big gathering♪(sure go!) It's colourful and wonderful! The rainbow of blooming life!(sure go!) It's a miracle that everyone has come! For the sparkly big gathering♪Pretty Cure (Pretty Cure Cure Pretty Cure go! go!) (Pretty Cure Cure Pretty Cure dash sure go!) Trivia * The lyric "Sure go!" and "Dash sure go!" come from the similar-sounding phrases "shuugo" and daishuugo", which mean "gathering" and "big gathering" in Japanese respectively. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret/Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Video Gallery Max.DX3.PNG|Max Heart Cures in the DX3 opening Splash.DX3.PNG|Splash! Cures in the DX3 opening Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gogo! Cures in the DX3 Opening.PNG|Yes! Cures in the DX3 opening Fresh.Cure.DX3.PNG|Fresh! Cures in the DX3 opening Heartcatch Precure Cures in DX3 Opening.PNG|Heartcatch! Cures in the DX3 opening Suite.DX3.PNG|Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm in the DX3 opening All.Cures.DX3.PNG|All Cures in the DX3 opening Navigation Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Image Songs Category:Gallery